POI Highschool
by Tempus Irreparabile Fugit
Summary: Ce pourrait être un lycée comme les autres, avec des cours comme les autres, des profs comme les autres et même des élèves comme les autres. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce lycée est désormais le théâtre des affrontements de deux bandes rivales la Team Machine et les Agents de Samaritain.
1. Chapter 1

**Je me demandais, qu'est-ce que Person of Interest serait si cette guerre avait lieu au lycée. Voilà ce que mon cerveau tordu a pensé…**

Ce pourrait être un lycée comme les autres, avec des cours comme les autres, des profs comme les autres et même des élèves comme les autres. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce lycée est désormais le théâtre des affrontements de deux bandes rivales la Team Machine et les Agents de Samaritain.

Personne ne se souvient vraiment de comment ça a commencé et encore moins de pourquoi. Ça ne date pas du lycée, mais de bien avant. Quand ? La légende raconte qu'à leur naissance, ils furent placés dans des berceaux adjacents et ce serait là qu'aurait commencé leur dispute – mais on parle plutôt de guerre aujourd'hui. Quelle est la part de vérité dans cette histoire ? J'en ai fichtrement aucune idée. Tout ce je sais c'est que ça dure depuis toujours. A la maternelle déjà, ils se battaient pour des feutres et des crayons de couleurs, au primaire c'était pour les paniers de basket et les terrains de marelle dans la cour de récréation, au collège c'était leur place dans la queue de la cantine et les niveaux de leur personnages de jeux vidéos et désormais ils sont au lycée.

Cela fait à présent un an. Cette année, ils rentrent en première, prêts à pourrir l'année de l'autre de tout leur cœur. Ils avaient passé leur année de seconde à transformer le lycée en champs de bataille et faire de leur querelle innocente une guerre totale, une guerre d'anéantissement. Au cour des années précédentes, tous deux c'était constitués une armée, une armée qui n'avait pas hésité à s'engager pleinement dans ce qui devint une sorte de guerre de gang à l'intérieur du lycée, s'installant progressivement dans le quotidien des élèves. Et avec cette année qui débute, cette guerre va reprendre, après deux mois de trêve la Team Machine et les Agents de Samaritain, alias les Boyscouts et les Enflures de Samaritain, vont se retrouver à nouveau pour en découdre jusqu'au bout.

 **Voilà juste une petite mise en bouche pour savoir si l'idée vous plaît, le chapitre 1 est en cours d'écriture. Sachez juste que j'écris lentement (mais genre vraiment lentement) donc vous devrez l'avoir (avec le Bac ça va me prendre encore plus de temps) d'ici une à deux semaines.**

 **Pensez à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Puisque j'ai oublié de le préciser plus tôt, je le dis maintenant : je ne possède pas les personnages de Person of Interest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey;**

 **Vous l'attendiez – ou pas – j'ai enfin fini ce premier chapitre!**

 **Miione, je sais pas si ce qu'on va écrire va se ressembler mais pour ma part je n'ai aucune idée de quelle sera la suite de cette histoire, que j'ai commencée à écrire sur un coup de tête. Écris ce que tu veux c'est pas grave si nos histoires se ressemblent ;)**

Ce matin n'est pas un jour comme les autres. C'est la rentrée. L'occasion de faire de nouvelles rencontres, de se faire de nouveaux amis, de retrouver les anciens, de râler sur les profs qu'on voulait pas avoir mais qu'on a quand même, de se dire que cette année, enfin, on se mettra au travail, même si on sait qu'on le fera pas, de se dire qu'avec une machine à remonter dans le temps on irait tuer le type qui a rendu l'école obligatoire, avant de se rappeler que, vu qu'on est nul en histoire, on sait pas qui c'est, de ressasser les vacances pour se voiler la face encore un peu tandis que d'autres rêvent déjà des prochaines. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que Machine – drôle de nom, je vous l'accorde – est particulièrement impatiente de revenir au lycée. Dès le début des vacances, elle n'a rêvé que de ce jour, le jour où elle retrouverait Samaritain – drôle de nom… encore, je sais – son pire ennemi, son némésis, son ombre, son verso… vous avez compris l'idée, quoi.

Depuis leur plus jeune âge, Machine et Samaritain – je vous promets que je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête de leurs parents quand ils ont dû choisir leur nom – se sont toujours disputés, mais aujourd'hui ils ne se disputent plus, ils se font la guerre. Tous deux se sont, au fil du temps, constitués une armée de… j'aurais aimé dire "adolescents normaux", "enfants du voisinage" ou même "bons copains de classe", mais "énergumènes en tout genre" sonne plus vrai.

Tous sont actuellement au lycée PoI, qui n'est pas le Parti Ouvrier Indépendant mais le lycée Power of Instruction – d'ordinaire les lycées prennent des noms de personnes ou de lieux, mais à ce stade j'ai arrêté de me poser des questions.

Donc je disais que Machine – m'y ferai-je un jour? – est particulièrement excitée par la perspective de pourrir la vie des Enflures de Samaritain. Elle et son frère, Harold, ne vont pas tarder à partir pour le lycée. Celui-ci est presque la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Ils ont perdu leur mère peu d'année après la naissance de Machine et leur père souffre de la maladie d'Alzheimer. Du coup, Harold l'a pratiquement élevée – même si y a même pas deux ans d'écart entre eux. C'est lui qui lui a appris à lire, à compter, à jouer au échecs et, le plus important, à hacker n'importe quel système. Son amour pour l'informatique, c'est de lui qu'elle le tient, et c'est grâce à ça qu'elle s'est rapprochée de Samantha – allez savoir pourquoi, elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Root – une fille du quartier qui est désormais sa meilleure amie.

Machine est en train de finir tranquillement son petit déjeuner tandis qu'Harold la presse, ne voulant pas arriver en retard pour le premier jour de l'année. La jeune fille hoche la tête et avale en une bouchée le reste de sa tartine, avant de se précipiter à l'étage pour redescendre dix minutes plus tard. En sortant, la jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher un regard dédaigneux envers la maison d'en face, celle de Samaritain – parce qu'évidemment, pour ne rien arranger, il faut qu'ils aient grandi côte à côte.

Le lycée n'est pas si loin, alors Machine et Harold préfèrent s'y rendre à pied. Cela leur donne le temps de penser à des stratégies. Mieux vaut-il arroser les Enflures de Samaritain de sauce piquante extra forte –penser à viser les yeux – ou bien de colle liquide super gluante – penser à viser les cheveux. Alors que la question est toujours en débat – cruel dilemme, le frère et la sœur aperçoivent Root et Shaw, un autre membre de leur armée. La grande brune – c'est Root, Shaw, me tuerait si elle m'entendait, mais elle est bien plus petite – les apercevant à son tour, les apostrophe en ajoutant de grands signes des bras, de sorte que tout le quartier connaît à présent leur position exacte.

Les deux groupes réunies, Machine ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer la complicité entre les deux brunes. Il y a quelques temps, toutes les deux ne se supportaient pas – enfin surtout Sameen, et peinaient à faire équipe, alors les voir aussi proches, ne pouvaient que la réjouir.

Après avoir échangé quelques banalités du style: serait-il enfin possibles d'envoyer ces Ordures de Samaritain à l'hôpital – des banalités, je vous dis – et essuyé le refus d'un Harold intraitable sur la question, ils se décident à parler du point le plus important du plan : Comment mettre Samaritain à terre et pour de bon – métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr, sinon Harold risque de s'énerver… si, si, c'est possible, mais c'est pas beau à voir.

"- Je dois vous rappeler la victoire écrasante des Enfoirés de Samaritain l'année dernière, grogne la petite brune.

Mais de quoi tu parles, lui répond Root d'une voix excessivement mielleuse. On a fait match nul.

Match nul, répète-elle en manquant de s'étouffer au passage. Notre QG s'est retrouvé dans les sanitaires Sud! D'ailleurs, ils sont même pas au sud, ces sanitaires!

Ça sonne mieux que "Toilettes du fond", non, demande la troisième fille sans attendre une quelconque réponse. Et peut-être que Samaritain avait un peu le dessus l'année dernière, mais cette année les choses vont changer. On va faire en sorte qu'elles changent."

Harold, Root et Shaw partagent un long regard, plein de convictions et d'espoir, galvanisés par les paroles de Machine – il leur faut vraiment pas grand chose pour se motiver. Ils continuent donc le reste du trajet à échanger les tactiques qu'ils ont imaginé durant les vacances. Si les avis divergent – Shaw insiste pour offrir des allers tous frais payés à l'hôpital aux Déchets de Samaritain – ils se mettent d'accord sur une chose au moins: s'ils veulent l'emporter, ils vont devoir viser la tête – métaphoriquement toujours…, s'en prendre directement à Samaritain et non à ses sbires, notamment Lambert et Martine qui ne manquent jamais de s'interposer entre la Team Machine et leur chef.

Ils franchissent tout juste le seuil du lycée qu'ils sont immédiatement hélés par un adolescent à la carrure imposante, Fusco. Le suivent John et Carter – pourquoi est-ce que j'alterne entre prénom et nom? Les deux troupes se réunissent et voilà la fameuse Team Machine enfin au grand complet, quoique…

"- Où est Bear, demande la jeune iranienne zappant "le grand câlin des retrouvailles" – les embrassades et les gestes d'affection c'est pas son truc.

C'est un chien, énonce un Lionel ahuri par la question de la jeune fille. Un chien.

Merci, mais c'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, réplique celle-ci sèchement.

Il est chez moi, répond alors Reese de son habituel ton neutre et détaché."

J'oubliais, le dernier membre de la joyeuse troupe est ce fameux chien, Bear – quand je vous disais que leur armée était composée d'énergumènes en tout genre. Ce malinois est une véritable arme de guerre qui aboie sur tout et tout le monde. Ses crocs aiguisés en ont fait frémir plus d'un, ses griffes acérés ont déjà fait leur preuve – et plus d'une fois – et ces yeux ont ce quelque chose d'effrayant – ou mignon, ça dépend du point de vue. D'ailleurs ce chien a déjà mordu tellement de gens, que c'est étonnant qu'on ne l'ai toujours pas piqué.

Profitant du peu de temps qu'il reste avant le début des cours, ils s'en servent pour partager les crasses possibles contre Samaritain – c'est une idée fixe, ma parole! – qu'ils ont pris plaisir à imaginer durant les vacances. Tous ont fait preuve d'une ingéniosité remarquable – et effrayante – témoignant d'un génie criminel indéniable. Leur volonté de détruire Samaritain – métaphore, encore… – frise l'obsession – frise?! sacré euphémisme! Si c'était une matière, ils se disputeraient la première place, quoique Root et Machine se débrouillent un peu mieux que les autres, comprenez par cela qu'elles sont bien plus vicieuses et sournoises.

La sonnerie retentit avant qu'un plan quelconque n'ait pu voir le jour. Tant pis, ils ont toute l'année devant eux pour s'occuper de Samaritain. Une fois dans l'amphithéâtre, ils sont séparés selon leur filière et leur classe. Le lycée PoI se compose de quatre classes de première : une L, une ES et deux S, la S1 et la S2. Ainsi en L se retrouvent Root et Machine, en ES Fusco, en S1 Finch et Reese et en S2 Shaw et Carter.

De son côté Samaritain a tout aussi hâte de cette journée: la rentrée. Enfin, après deux mois d'attente, deux mois sans humilier et martyriser Machine et la bande d'incapables qui constituent son armée, il va pouvoir faire ce qu'il fait de mieux: les détruire. Encore.

Depuis toujours lui et Machine se livrent une guerre sans merci. Et si l'histoire a tendance à se souvenir de lui comme du plus vicieux des deux, elle oublie souvent que ce n'est pas lui qui a commencé cette lutte, mais Machine – mais impossible de dire ce qu'elle a fait pour déclencher un tel affrontement, Samaritain lui-même ne s'en rappelle plus. Toujours est-il que depuis les deux adolescents n'ont cessé de se battre.

Cette année est différente de toutes les autres. Cette année il ne fait aucun doute que Samaritain gagnera. Depuis la maternelle au collège en passant par le primaire, lui et elle ont toujours fait match nul. Or l'année dernière, tout a changé. Pour la première fois, les Agents de Samaritain ont mis une raclée aux Boyscouts. Pour la première fois, Samaritain a battu Machine. Lui et elle sont comme l'eau et le feu, le ciel et la terre, le noir et le blanc, le yin et le yang, l'ombre et la lumière, le bien et le mal. Ils sont indissociables, l'un appelle forcément l'autre. Ils ont quasiment grandi ensemble – sans jamais arrêter de se battre, mais ensemble quand même – ils se connaissent par coeur, pour un peu on pourrait croire qu'ils sont frère et sœur. Bon, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils sont proches, mais ils ont passé tellement de temps à se faire face, tellement de temps à s'affronter, tellement de temps ensemble, qu'ils ne pourraient plus se passer l'un de l'autre maintenant. Leur lutte est destiné à ne pas connaître de fin, du moins c'est ainsi que la perçoit Samaritain. Il pourra humilier Machine et son équipe de guignols un nombre incalculable de fois, proclamer tout haut qu'il ne désire que la détruire, jamais il ne passera à l'acte. Machine est sa rivale, tout comme il est le sien, ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre.

Enfin tout ça ne l'a pas empêché d'imaginer tout un tas d'idées tordues pour pourrir la vie de ses ennemies de toujours. Lui et ses sbires ont évidemment profité des vacances pour concevoir les pires crasses possibles qu'ils pourraient infliger à la Team Loser. Et contrairement à eux, ils ne s'y sont pas pris à la dernière minute pour se concerter et déterminer ce qu'ils leurs feraient subir dès la rentrée. Ils planifient cela depuis une semaine déjà, Samaritain ne voulant rien laisser au hasard. Il va faire de ce jour, le premier pas vers la victoire finale – dans sa tête ça sonne plus comme "première étape de la raclée qu'il va coller à l'équipe de branquignols qui lui sert d'ennemis".

Au menu l'on retrouve plusieurs classiques typiques de Samaritain et son armée: la chaise qui s'effondre lorsqu'on s'assoit – un mal de chien dans le dos après; les cahiers et livres noyés dans 1L d'eau – ne laissant qu'une bouillie blanche et pâteuse; les bombes de poussière de craies – de quoi tousser pendant 8h non-stop après; et bon nombre d'autres tours du même type. Toutefois Samaritain n'a choisi aucun de ceux-là. Il a voulu innover pour cette année.

C'est donc un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres qu'il se rend au lycée. Lui et son équipe ont passé la nuit chez Lambert pour finaliser "leur plan". Certains d'entre eux se sont même rendus en avance au lycée pour que tout soit absolument parfait. Cette journée promet d'être des plus plaisantes, un doux mélange de honte, de colère et de haine marquera bientôt le visage des Boyscouts pour la plus grande joie de leur ennemi de toujours. Lorsqu'il arrive dans l'établissement, il ne prend pas la peine de se diriger vers son groupe, il a déjà tout supervisé, tout dirigé, tout préparé. L'humiliation de Machine et ses acolytes allait être mémorable. Non, vraiment, il ne prend pas la peine de se diriger vers son groupe.

 _Samaritain a une chose que son adversaire n'a pa_ s.

Il s'en va d'un pas sûr vers cette salle qu'il connaît si bien.

 _Une chose qui fait toute la différence._

Cette salle… à vrai dire, c'est un bureau.

 _Une chose qui lui a apporté la victoire l'année dernière._

Ce n'est pas n'importe quel bureau… oh, non…

 _Une chose qui le protège des conséquences de cette guerre_.

Ce bureau, c'est celui du directeur.

 _Une chose qui le rend intouchable._

Et le directeur, M. Greer, c'est son père.

 **Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire. Si vous avez une idée de ce que pourrait être le sale coup de Samaritain mettez vos hypothèses en review, vous aurez la réponse au prochain chapitre. Au fait est-ce que l'usage du présent vous a choqué ? Moi, je suis habitué à écrire au passé donc écrire au présent me fait un peu bizarre, mais qu'en est-il pour vous ?**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt – plus ou moins – pour le prochain chapitre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse si ce n'est que j'étais pas d'humeur, une sorte de syndrome de la page blanche (c'est bientôt la rentrée, faut me comprendre :(**

 **Donc bref voilà le chapitre 2, sans plus vous faire patienter**

"- Bonjour Papa, salue Samaritain sans prendre la peine de toquer. Son père a l'habitude de le voir débarquer à l'improviste dans son bureau.

Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, répond celui-ci sans détacher ses yeux de la paperasse sur son bureau.

Je passais juste te dire bonjour, dit alors Samaritain. C'est bientôt l'heure, je ne voudrais pas être en retard le premier jour."

Sans plus de cérémonie, il quitte le bureau un sourire narquois sur le visage. L'adolescent a demandé le consentement de son père pour sa blague grossière depuis quelques temps déjà. Il a toujours pu compter sur lui dans sa guerre contre Machine, et particulièrement depuis qu'il est au lycée. Greer n'a jamais cessé de couvrir les exactions de son fils et ses amis, tandis qu'il a sévèrement puni la moindre entorse au règlement commise par les Boyscouts – bonjour la maturité! C'est grâce à cela que Samaritain a enfin pu afficher une victoire contre Machine à son palmarès – vous croyez qu'il peut le mettre sur son CV ?

C'est donc un sourire au visage qu'il rejoint la cour du lycée et ses sbires. Martine, Lambert, Jeff, Gabriel – ce gosse a à peine 10 ans?! qu'est qu'il fait au lycée! – et Claire, la fine équipe au complet. Ils n'échangent pas un mot, tout a déjà été dit, ils vont commencer l'année en rappelant aux Guignols qu'il est inutile de lutter, que tout combat est vain, que résister ne rime plus à rien, que la défaite est leur seule issue – ce sont leurs mots, pas les miens, dramatiquement sérieux, non ? Emplis de confiance – justifiée et raisonnée selon eux – ils attendent la sonnerie se regardant dans le blanc des yeux et n'ayant littéralement rien à se dire. Seul le rire sinistre de Lambert vient rompre par moment ce silence quasi-monastique – ils sont pas beaucoup plus normaux que la Team Machine.

Finalement la sonnerie sonne et tous se retrouvent dans l'amphithéâtre. Samaritain jette un regard de travers à son éternelle rivale, regard qu'elle ne semble par remarquer, plongée dans une intense discussion avec ses acolytes – concevoir des plans tordus contre son ennemi de toujours est un boulot à plein temps. Rapidement ils sont séparés par classe, Claire et Martine sont respectivement en S1 et S2, Jeff et Lambert en ES, ce qui laisse Samaritain et Gabriel en L – il fallait vraiment que Machine et lui soient dans la même classe?! ça promet!

Une fois chacun réuni avec sa classe, les traditionnels – et ô combien ennuyant – discours de rentrée se succèdent, répétant inlassablement le même refrain – vous savez celui sur les efforts et le travail personnel qu'on ne fournira jamais – qu'ils illustrent avec des PowerPoints – que même un enfant de primaire aurait mieux fait – et de grands moulinets des bras. Les mises en gardes et les conseils perdurent dans une audience lassée qui n'écoutent plus. Des murmures, des chuchotements, des bavardages commencent, malgré les rappels à l'ordre des surveillants – ou pions pour les intimes – témoignant de l'année de calvaire que les élèves s'apprêtent à leur faire vivre.

De son côté Samaritain esquisse un sourire – assez carnassier, j'dois dire – en pensant à la suite. Ce qu'il a prévu n'est pas bien méchant, humiliant certes, cruel sensiblement, mesquin sûrement, bas certainement, fourbe légèrement… Bon c'est peut-être un peu méchant. Juste une plaisanterie de rentrée, de manière à se remettre dans le bain, pour rappeler aux Losers que les vacances sont finis, qu'ils vont se reprendre une raclée.

Samaritain sourit désormais à pleine dent, il vient d'apercevoir M. Son-nom-a-t-il-vraiment-une-importance se lever pour aller faire son speech sur le caractère crucial de la régularité du travail. C'est le signal, celui décidé par les Agents de Samaritain, celui qui signe le début des hostilités – ou festivités selon le point de vue. Tout est déjà prêt, l'adolescent n'a plus qu'à sortir son téléphone, tapoter 15 secondes sur l'écran et voilà ça commence.

Machine et Root sont toujours en pleine discussion, échangeant sur la tactique à suivre pour battre Samaritain. Cette année, toutes deux se trouvent dans la même classe que lui et Gabriel, le mini-surdoué. Elles vont devoir prendre les choses en main – aka faire regretter à Samaritain un nombre de choses plutôt conséquent, dont "être venu au monde" fait probablement parti. La grande brune pousse un soupir, elles n'arrivent à rien. Incapables de trouver une idée assez tordue et cruelles qui ne dépassent pas les limites fixées par Finch – quelle plaie! – ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, vous vous en doutez.

Alors que Machine désespère de finalement avoir L'idée, son regard erre sur la foule des élèves, avant d'être happé par un Samaritain, portable en main. Ça ne promet rien bon, pense-t-elle presque tout-haut. Et elle a bien raison. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, l'écran du PowerPoint de brouille, laissant apparaître une vidéo. Rapidement s'enchaînent de courtes séquences représentant la Team Machine dans des situations plus ou moins humiliantes, un best-of des sales coups que leur ont fait les Enflures de Samaritain l'année passée – ce qui veut dire une vidéo totale plus que longue et, il faut le dire, très divertissante. Immédiatement Machine et Root tentent de pirater le système pour arrêter cette satanée vidéo, mais leur ennemi a pris ses précautions, c'est un véritable travail d'artiste. Elles ne peuvent pas passer les pare-feu qu'il a installé, du moins pas de leurs téléphones portables. Elles sont complètement inutiles. Harold aussi ne parvient à rien. Du coin de l'œil, Machine zieute Samaritain: l'enfoiré, il jubile! Tout ça doit bien le faire rire – comme environ tous les élèves présents dans l'amphi. Peu à peu, tous les regards se tournent vers les membres de la Team Machine, et ce ne sont pas des regards compatissants au vu des sourires moqueurs et des grands éclats de rire qui les accompagnent. Ce n'est que quand Reese et Shaw se décident à tout débrancher que la vidéo s'arrête – techniquement c'est l'écran qui s'éteint.

Ils passent le reste de la rentrée dans leurs petits souliers, rageant de l'humiliation que leur a fait subir cette enflure de Samaritain. Une chose est sûre, il y aura des représailles

Les sept membres de l'équipe ont fini les cours assez tôt – vu que c'est la rentrée – et se sont retrouvés vers 15 heure dans le parc non loin du lycée, y déversant toutes leur haine de Samaritain. À chacune de leurs remarques acerbes, Bear, que Reese est allé cherché, aboie témoignant de son approbation – même le chien a une dent contre Samaritain, c'est seulement possible ça? Ainsi tous se soûlent, une après-midi entière, à la rancœur, à la rancune… tous dégagent une furieuse amertume, pleine d'une déception rageuse. Ils se sont promis de marquer les premiers, et les voilà déjà menés au score. Machine ne peut réprimer un soupire, ce n'est pas en ruminant leur défaite qu'ils gagneront la prochaine manche. Le match ne fait que commencer après tout. Ils ont tous le temps de revenir à la marque, pour ensuite prendre l'avantage – ça commence à être long la métaphore sportive, non?

"- C'est pire qu'une humiliation, c'est une compilation de tout ce qu'ils nous ont faits l'année dernière, râle Sameen, le visage renfrogné et les sourcils froncés.

Au moins, on a pas directement été touché, relativise Harold tout en caressant distraitement Bear, qui ronronne de contentement.

Tu trouves, s'exclame alors l'élève d'ES. Parce que tous les éclat de rire qu'y avait me jurent du contraire!

\- J'préfère largement une petite vidéo comme ça, à n'importe quel autre des sales coups de Samaritain!

\- Je suis d'accord avec Carter. Mieux vaut cela qu'un énième plan malsain signé l'enflure en S, remarque Root d'un ton posé. Et toi, Machine ? T'en penses quoi, t'as presque pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure."

Elle les regarde tour à tour, plongeant son regard dans leurs yeux. Finalement, sa vision retourne sur la grande brune, ses prunelles se fixent sur les siennes, et après avoir marqué un temps d'arrêt – pour faire monter le suspens? – elle lâche:

"- C'est la guerre.

\- On est en guerre depuis le début, informe Fusco les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Depuis le début on se bat contre Samaritain, cette fois on va l'exterminer. On va déployer toutes nos forces et lui faire mordre la poussière.

\- C'est pas ce qu'on essaye de faire depuis le départ, ça ?, demande Reese très calme et détaché, comme à son habitude.

\- Mais cette année, on va réussir.

\- Et comment, questionne Shaw peu-convaincue – en vrai c'est "pas convaincue".

\- En pratiquant une véritable guérilla. Toute occasion pour attaquer Les Enflures est bonne à prendre, et ce même si les dégâts infligés sont minimes – après tout, des dégâts, minimes ou pas, ça reste des dégâts. Nous nous en prendrons à chacun de ses membres, jusqu'à que Samaritain soit obligé de capituler!"

Tous les membres de la Team Machine échangent des regards soucieux, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de, tout compte fait, rejoindre les propos de la jeune fille. Seule Sameen ne peut s'empêcher un rictus ironique en pensant qu'en moins d'une journée seulement, tout leur plan de bataille ait pu changé de la sorte.

Le rentrée n'est vraiment pas une journée comme les autres…

 **J'espère ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain chapitre, mais bon je ne peux rien vous promettre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**


End file.
